Mood swings
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Sequal to Unexpected news, you should probably read that one first before reading this one, if you havent read it. Squidbob, and Smut too, cuz, why not.


**Hey guys here's another, unplanned after story of a story, called Unexpected news, and if you haven't read it yet, well, you should so you are caught up on it. R &R.**

"Huh, Squid-" Spongebob breathed as Squidward kissed and sucked his neck, his tentacles running all around his body, he opened his eyes to look up at him before Squidward kissed him.

"Hmm." the sponge moaned as one Squidward's tentacles slid down to his erection, but before he could touch him, he pulled him away, "W, wait." he spoke up, Squidward looked at him, "What?" he asked, kind of irritated that he had stopped this, it's been weeks since they'd last done this, and he promised, "Wh, what about the baby?" he asked, Squidward glanced at his extended belly.

"What about it?" he asked, Spongebob glared at him, "her, not it, and-" Spongebob looked away, "I, I don't want her to see-" "See what?" Squidward asked, "she won't be able to see, or even feel it." Squidward informed, and Spongebob looked up at him, "You sure?" he asked, Squidward smiled, leaning down to kiss him, "I'm sure." he said before he kissed him, they moaned before Squidward pulled out.

"You know, they say if you want a happy baby, you're gonna want the mother, or, father, in your case, to be happy, and, I know that you want this, just as much as I do, and I know this will definitely, make you happy." he smirked, and Spongebob blushed and nodded before Squidward proceeded on stroking him, he looked up at his face, "Is this ok?" he asked, and Spongebob nodded before Squidward lowered his head down to him, having him gasp and dig his toes into the sheets as he reached for the back of Squidward's head.

Squidward stood up, wiping his mouth before he leaned down over the sponge, kissing him as he pressed himself against the sponge's entrance, "You ready?" he asked, spongebob looked at him and bit his lip, hesitating, the look on his boyfriend's face, how could he say no?

"Hah, Squid, Owe, Huh, w, wait, please, stop." Spongebob cried out, tears filled his eyes as Squidward pushed in half way before he stopped and looked at him, "Spongebob-"

"I, I know, i promised that we would but, it hurts, I don't know why, we've done this thing before, of course that was before the baby and all." he looked away, feeling guilty, Squidward sighed getting off of him, should have known he would stop this.

He stood up getting off the bed, he threw on a shirt, "I gotta go to work." Squidward said, "Wait, Squiddy, don't leave me." Spongebob cried out as he followed him, Squidward turned around before he left the room, tears already in the boys eyes.

"I'm sorry, I, I tried, but, it just- don't leave me." he begged, "Spongebob." "Don't pity me, I know you must hate me now, I can't do anything right anymore, I'm too fat to do anything, I can't even wear my normal shirt and tie, try bending down to tie my shoes, I eat almost anything that you put in front of me, I can't work without dropping something, I can't do anything right, I can't even have sex with my boyfriend now, everyone hates me now, a, and now, th, the only person that I care about, h, hates me too!" Spongebob began cry out even louder, "and now, Polly's gonna hate me now too!" he cried into his hands.

Squidward sighed, walking over to him, he brought him in a hug, "cheer up Spongebob, no one hates you, and you know that I love you, and I just know little Polly will too, you're pregnant, which I'm still trying to wrap my head around how that's even possible, but these mood swings are all normal, some may be more annoying than the other, but it's all normal." Squidward said, spongebob looked up at him, having him wipe his eyes.

"It is?" he asked, Squidward nodded, and Spongebob smiled, "In that case, when you get off work tonight, can you get me some ice cream? I could kill for some fudge brownie ice cream right about now." Spongebob exaggerated, Squidward smirked, Spongebob put on a nervous smile, "I mean, for the baby?" he batted his eyes, having Squidward roll his.

"Actually, I'll walk with you to work, see how the temp is doing, it's not easy flipping patties, gotta make sure he or she is doing it right-" "You're not working, and that final, don't ask, or even think about going into that kitchen." Squidward barked, Spongebob sighed, "Fine, but I'm still going with you, I could also use a Krabby Patty too, oh and some pickles, lots of pickles, you could get some pickles too." Spongebob suggested, "but I don't want pickles." Squidward cocked his brow, Spongebob glared at him, "Well, you can still get some pickles, say they're for you, and give them to me, I don't want to look Too fat." Spongebob said, Squidward sighed as the two of them started for the door, already dressed.

* * *

Squidward looked down at the sponge sitting at the table across from him, stuffing his face with food, when had he fallen for that? It's not very attractive, but not only had he fallen, he'd also managed to get the other pregnant, how was that even possible? Squidward cleared his throat, having the sponge look at him and smile, he sat up taking his drink he started to sip on the cup before shortly shaking it.

"it's empty." Squidward informed, having spongebob look at him, and slump down, Squidward cocked his brow, "A, Are you crying?" he asked, Spongebob sat up, tears falling down his face, he wiped his face and shook his head, "N, nope." he answered, "well, your face is leaking water then." Spongebob looked at him before he started to cry.

"I, I just wanted some soda, but, m, my cup is empty, and my feet hurt so i can't get more, a, and you're gonna leave me if-" Spongebob stopped crying when Squidward snatched his cup from him and marched to refill it, Spongebob looked up at him as he handed him his cup, "There, better now?" he asked, Spongebob looked away, "What?" squidward questioned, "I still don't have my pickles." Spongebob said as he looked up at him.

"Pickles? You just ate a barrel full of pickles just now, how much more are you going to eat?" Squidward questioned, Spongebob looked at him, "I dunno, It's not like I'm feeding just one person here, you know." Spongebob placed his hands on his hips, having Squidward sigh, he rolled his eyes, how could he forget about the growing person inside the sponge?

"Here, this is all we have." Squidward informed as he handed him a few pickle slices, Spongebob just looked at the cup of pickles, "What? Aren't you going to eat them?" Squidward questioned before Spongebob sprung up from his seat and ran to the bathroom.

Squidward sighed, watching as the door closed behind the sponge, "Here we go again." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Squidward walked into the bathroom, hearing the familiar sounds of the sponge throwing up, Squidward sighed, "you ok sponge?" he asked, but he didn't answer, he opened the stall to find him on his knees in front of the toilet, his face red and wet, he sighed handing him a few paper towels to wipe himself.

Spongebob started crying, "You see what you did to me?" Spongebob asked, turning his head to look at him, but Squidward didn't answer him, Spongebob shakes his head, "I, if this is some way to get me back for all those years, this is wrong, I never-" he was interrupted by a mouth full of vomit.

Spongebob stood up, stumbling back having to be caught by Squidward, all he'd just ate just went down the toilet, literally, he wiped his mouth he had nothing left in his stomach to throw up, he started to cry again.

"this is horrible, I've never felt so sick in my life." Spongebob shook his head, Squidward sighed, "It'll all be over soon." he said, Spongebob looked up at him, and looked away, "yeah, in three months." he shook his head, looking down at his belly, "And, I thought pregnancy was a wonderful thing, but now I know, it's a lie, I feel bad for any person who has to go through this." he shook his head.

Squidward rubbed his back, "I thought you wanted to be a mother, or, father, which ever it is." he said rolling his eyes, honestly, he couldn't even feel the slightest bit of pity?

Spongebob rubbed his belly, he sighed, "I did, I mean, I still do, it's just that, what if she doesn't like me?" he asked, looking up at Squidward, Squidward sighed, "Well, you are pretty annoying." Squidward shrugged with a smirk, earning him a surprisingly hard punch in the jaw.

Squidward grunted as he sat up, his lip bruised and a little bloody, he glared at the sponge who upon seeing his injured face, rushed to his side, "O, Oh Squidward, I, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, it was just a reaction." he said, he looked at his lip, his own lip quivered as he reached for the swollen lip, but was pushed back.

"Don't touch me!" Squidward barked, Tears came from his eyes as Squidward stood up and dusted himself off, "I'm sorry." he spoke out, Squidward just shook his head, "You need to get a hold of yourself." Squidward said before he stormed out of the bathroom.

"Squidward, wait!" he reached out for him but it was too late, he slumped over a bit, "I'm sorry." he softly spoke, but got no answer.

The rest of the day was long, and, mostly quite, he had been sent home, after attempting to show the new temp the ropes of cooking, and so now, the long walk home seemed endless, and lonely, his hands rested on his belly, smiling whenever he'd feel the child kick, she'd be a runner, like her father, or, mother, this whole, mother, father thing kinda gets confusing.

He waited at his house, flipping through magazines for baby clothes and toys, cribs and other pretty things, getting little kicks whenever he'd ask her about a certain outfit, or toy, as if she could see what he was seeing, maybe she could through his belly button, they'd already bought a crib, white, with pink and yellow bed sheets.

He sighed as he put down the book, his attention was brought to his window when he seen Squidward walking up to his house, he looked as if he was still mad about earlier, Spongebob sighed, it was an accident, wasn't it?

Spongebob knocked on the wooden door, waiting for him to answer the door, but got no answer, so he let himself in. He found him sitting on his couch, clicking through the channels on the T.V.

"Hey Squiddy." he called out with a fake smile, but only got a sigh, it wasn't like he could kick him out anymore, Spongebob slowly made his way toward the couch, sitting down next to him, he looked up at him before looking at the T.V.

"Swan princess, huh?" he questioned, Squidward just shrugged, the sponge giggled a bit, "Whoa, calm down there little miss." he giggled as he sat back, getting Squidward to glance at him.

"H, hey, turn it up a little." Spongebob said patting his shoulder, and he obeyed, "Watch, I think Polly likes the music, like her daddy." Spongebob smiled as he rested his hands at his side, showing his moving stomach, he looked up at Squidward, who looked away, Spongebob sat up, staring at the bruise on his lip.

Squidward hissed as Spongebob reached up and poked his sore, "That looks mean." Spongebob softly said, having Squidward reach up and touch it, "That did hurt, you know." Squidward said as he looked at him, Spongebob awed, Squidward watched as he leaned in and kissed it.

"Does it feel better?" he asked, Squidward looked down at him, seeing that face, he was probably just imagining it, "A little." he answered, Spongebob smiled, "Just a little?" he asked, Squidward smiled but stopped, trying to put on a serious face, but it didn't full the sponge.

Spongebob smiled, "Oh yeah?" he questioned as he stood up and kissed him again, and then slowly began to kiss down his jaw, Squidward bit his lip as he closed his eyes and allowed him to continue to teasing.

"H, how bout now?" he asked as he looked up at him, but got no answer, he just looked down at him, and watched as he leaned back up and placed a soft hot kiss on his lips, his blues eyes reflected the same amount of lust in his eyes, Squidward let out a moan, sitting back, he helped his boyfriend onto his lap, his tentacles sliding down to his square shorts.

Spongebob moaned out, pressing himself closer, he tilted his head to the side a bit to get a good look at him, his eyes and nose, his hand ran down the side of his face, and down his long neck, down to his chest, he bit his lip as his hand drew closer to its destination.

Squidward let out a silent gasp as Spongebob's hand ran down his thigh and groaped his erection, "Spongebob." he warned, Spongebob smiled, "What? Nervous?" he asked, Squidward bit his lip, "Nervous?" he questioned, as if it was a joke.

He watched as Spongebob started to pull his shirt over his head, his button shirts seemed to have shrunk, he looked up into Squidwards eyes, "what? You never seen me naked before?" he cocked his brow as he covered his chest like he was trying to hide something, being sarcastic, before he took his tentacles into his hands.

Spongebob bit his lip, trying to look as seductive as he could, he closed his eyes and let out a moan as he lead Squidward's hands down to his pants, feeling his familiar suction cups on him, he couldn't help but to moan, Squidward narrowed his eyes, he hesitated but couldn't help but to be drawn in as he latched himself onto his lips.

Soft, and gentle at first, wet and cold as he licked the sponge's lips, who smiled and took him in closing his eyes as their kissing grew wet and needy, sucking and teasing.

Spongebob panted, breathless, he looked up at him as he tried to lay him down, he bit his lip, shaking his head, "n, no." he spoke, having Squidward stop and glare at him, of course he stopped and backed up, angry, but he should have known this would happen.

His mind was cleared of those angered thoughts as spongebob stood on his knees and pushed him down by his shoulders, his eyes bright and filled with something, "It's my turn." Spongebob said, getting no answer from his boyfriend.

Spongebob leaned over him, kissing his nose, he smiled, he stared through his eyes as he panted, he had reached his hand down and began to stroke him, he smirked, "you like this?" he asked, not breaking contact with his eyes, he could read him like a book, he licked his lip as he began to tug at his shorts, pulling them off the best that he could.

He smiled again as he wrapped his hand around the both of them and began to rub him against his own, taking complete control over him, he started to place soft wet kisses down his body until he reached the one tentacle responsible for all his strange mood swings, he looked up at the owner as he drew closer, Squidward's chest rising heavier than usual as he breathed on his rod.

Tease. This was just a tease, he was a tease. Squidward looked down at him, his eyes bore through him, he couldn't take the restraint much longer, "Get on with it, Spongebob, stop messing around, i, if you're not gonna do it, then, get away fr- huh." he shut up with a simple wet lick.

"Sp, sponge." he moaned as he held the back of his head, he bit his lip as he grinded his hips, if only he could go deeper, but he stood up, smiling at he licked his lips, "Don't think i'm swallowing this, don't want her to get too much of your, genes, now do we." he laughed, having Squidward roll his eyes.

Squidward stared down at his body as he slid down on him, his tentacles wrapping around his hip area, "Are you sure about this?" Squidward asked as he looked up at his face, meeting his eyes, he put on an assuring smile, "If I wasn't sure, do you think we'd be doing this, at this point?" he asked, Squidward just glanced at his stomach.

"Won't it hurt?" Squidward questioned, Spongebob sighed, biting his lip, he shrugged, "I, it might, a little, it'll just feel like the first time, I've had you waiting for too long, and, I owe it to you, I mean, after-" he looked at his lip, "I wanna make it up to you." he said as he leaned and kissed his head.

"but, what about the baby?" Squidward asked, Spongebob sighed, rubbing his bump, when did he turn into him?

"We can be gentle, I was actually hoping that we could be gentle, ya know, just a little bit?" he softly spoke, Squidward sighed, he smiled, "I'll be as gentle as you want me to be." he assured.

"Great, and, um, you wanna, take this somewhere else? This couch is kinda crowded between the three of us." Spongebob asked, having Squidward stand up and hold out his hand, "I think I know of a place." he grinned as he gestured towards the stairs that lead up to his room.

* * *

 **well, I think that's it, i don't think we need the rest of the details, other than that, their baby is a girl, and she is based off Waackery's/ supericebeam/ superhotbeam, her names Polly too :P**


End file.
